<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign from above by xJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514027">Sign from above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane'>xJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Oh somebody (nearly) drowns because they fall out of the sky", M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lucas quite literally gets a sign from the heavens.</p><p>Or: Eliott "Actual Angel" Demaury falling at the feet of Lucas "Lovely but Lonely" Lallemant.</p><p>Or: What happens when a lake decides to try its hand at matchmaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign from above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/gifts">OnyourRadar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this one is relatively short and not edited very thoroughly, so apologies in advance!</p><p>This one was inspired by <a href="/users/OnyourRadar/">OnyourRadar</a>'s birthday wish of a picture of water, which lured me out to the lake, which... well, read for yourself.</p><p>Also, I could say this for some other fics too, but <a href="/users/natalie19h34/">Natalie19h34</a> helped inspire some of the key points of this one.</p><p>Love you both, ladies! 💙</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since high school, the lake is where Lucas goes to sort his thoughts. He doesn’t remember how often he has stood here, looking out over the water surface, trying to figure out where to go, what to do, which path to take.</p><p>Today is no exception. He is about to graduate from university, and he’s got several great job offers in his pocket. This is it then. He’s standing on the edge of real adulthood, the start of the rest of his life, and he has no idea where to go.</p><p>Part of him wants to leave Paris. He has lived here all his life, and he loves the city, but he’s never been anywhere else, really. It seems like it would be so interesting to carve out a living in another town, one he doesn’t know like the back of his hand, one where he would have to learn where to get the best croissants at three am or where the coolest music stores are.</p><p>He has an offer from Le Havre, and one from Marseille. He thinks living by the sea might be nice.</p><p>But his mom is still in Paris, and most of his friends. He would miss them terribly. And really, the two offers he has received from companies based in Paris are not in any way worse than those from other places. It’s just…</p><p>It’s just that he is lonely.</p><p>Basile and Daphné have been living together for years, and Lucas knows Basile is thinking about proposing to her. Manon and Charles and Imane and Sofiane might get ideas when that happens, and even Arthur and Alexia have been going quite strong these past few years, after their rocky start with a couple of break-ups. Yann has been dating a girl he met in one of his courses for a few months now, and while he is still sometimes up to all-nighters playing games and drinking cheap beer with Lucas, recently those have become a lot less frequent. Even Mika has settled down with a guy he is head over heels with. It just leaves Lucas, Emma and Idriss, and well, on the occasions where neither of them is seeing anyone, Lucas has the sneaky suspicion they hook up.</p><p>He just wishes he wouldn’t always feel so much like the fifth wheel, whenever they hang out. He knows his friends love to have him there, but it feels like such a bother. He makes for an uneven number of chairs at the dinner table. He can’t relate to the increasing talk of anniversaries and wedding plans and shared leases. He envies them trying to navigate this next step in life together – discussing where to go live and which job to pursue related to what someone else is doing. He hates having to figure out everything by himself.</p><p>He’s not <em>quite</em> at the point where he’s talking out loud to the ducks pottering around nearby, but he feels like he might be getting close.</p><p>If only the lake could somehow give him an answer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It happens all so fast.</p><p>He hears some yelling, he sees a flash of bright coloured fabric, and then there is this huge splash.</p><p>“Oh my god!”, somebody shrieks, and then another voice, “Seems like his paraglider malfunctioned or something.”</p><p>Lucas looks at the tangle of torn fabric and paracords and broken pieces of equipment floating right in front of him.</p><p>And then – holy fuck. A helmeted head comes up for a few seconds, and then disappears again under the waves.</p><p>Shit. Is whoever was flying that thing knocked unconscious during the fall?</p><p>Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he has toed off his sneakers and has run into the water, which, fuck, is way colder than he prepared for, this early in the year.</p><p>He almost stumbles, but manages to stay upright, and without grace or finesse, and probably slower than molasses, he swims towards the slowly sinking contraption. Vaguely he thinks he’ll have to pull all of it along with him, because he has no knife to cut all the cords. He hears some shouts from the shore, but he keeps his eyes on the crash site, looking tensely for the pilot to come up again.</p><p>He breathes out in relief when he hears spluttering and gasping for breath, just as he reaches the first strip of fabric.</p><p>The panting is followed by some choice curses, and Lucas smiles despite heaving from the exertion himself.</p><p>“Hey!”, he calls out, and the curses stop as a head is turned his way. The guy – it is a guy, Lucas determines – takes off his helmet, shaking his head, panting rapidly.</p><p>“Fuck,” the stranger then says again, “I was stuck in one of my lines, but I managed to get loose. Gimme a sec.” He wheezes between words, obviously struggling to get enough air.</p><p>“Can you swim to the shore? Do you need help?”</p><p>“Fuck.” The guy looks over Lucas’ head, as if to judge the distance. “I guess I can manage. It might not be a bad idea if you stick close, though.” He laughs, a bit of self-deprecation showing through.</p><p>They make their way back, slowly, both winded. When they get there, people pull them up, and they lie down next to each other, trying to recover. Somebody has found some towels, and they dry off their faces as well as they can, though Lucas’ jeans is not going to stop dripping any time soon. He shivers.</p><p>The guy looks over, as he unzips the flight suit thing he’s got on, exposing a tanned chest.</p><p>“Hey, uh, are you okay? I’m sorry you had to come rescue me.”</p><p>Lucas tries to stop the clattering of his teeth, and he wants to shake it off, when the guy stops dabbing his face and looks at Lucas with concern in his eyes.</p><p>And – fuck.</p><p>Lucas knows the guy was just paragliding, but – he did fall out of the sky, right? He technically <em>could</em> be an angel, right?</p><p>Get a grip, Lallemant. Angels don’t exist.</p><p>Okay, but – I was just wishing the lake could give me a sign, right? This guy <em>could</em> be it, right?</p><p>Because, fuck. Even though he just narrowly escaped drowning, the guy looks gorgeous. His eyes are mesmerizing. The slivers of skin showing are not exactly helping, either.</p><p>“Hey,” the guy repeats, “are you sure you’re okay? Fuck, you’re not getting hypothermia or anything, are you?”</p><p>Lucas shakes his head, but he can’t stop quivering. How is this guy not freezing to death?</p><p>“Shit,” he hears mumbling, “of course, your clothes are soaked, and with the wind… My suit is waterproof, but you must be cold to the bone!”</p><p>Embarrassed, Lucas manages to hum in response.</p><p>Somebody hands him a coffee, and even though it is way too sweet for Lucas’ taste, he takes it gratefully, wrapping his clammy hands around the steaming cardboard, sipping carefully.</p><p>“Right,” the angel says decisively. “We need to get you home. You rescued me there, it’s only fair I save you now. Do you live nearby?”</p><p>Lucas nods.</p><p>“Great. I’m taking you home.” He drapes the towel over Lucas’s shoulder as he stands and offers his hand to Lucas to pull him up. Lucas, too cold to argue, takes it. Immediately, he feels warmer.</p><p>“I’m Eliott, by the way.”</p><p>His smile is wide and contagious.</p><p>This must be Lucas’ sign.</p><p>“Lucas,” he says, smiling back.</p><p>“Hi, Lucas. Thanks for saving my life.”</p><p>Lucas shrugs.</p><p>“I didn’t do a lot.”</p><p>“Well. Once we get to your place, I might just faint. You know, when the adrenalin wears off.”</p><p>Eliott wiggles his eyebrows, and Lucas studies him suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Mhmmm. I’m not gonna let the chance to get mouth-to-mouth from you pass.”</p><p>It has to be Lucas’ sign.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A year later, when Eliott proposes, just after he and Lucas have safely landed their first duo flight, Lucas sends a quick thanks to the lake, for giving him his sign.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments always make my day, my week, my month, and sometimes my year.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>